To Love And Be Loved
by fulmetaltiger57
Summary: A Prelude of Blue Between The Lines, Chapter 10 from Alchemist Chronicles


A Prelude of Blue Between The Lines, Chapter 10 from Alchemist Chronicles

To Love And Be Loved

 _ **Central**_

Waking up, the sunlight shines brightly through the window. Sitting up, Ed looks over and sees is Winry, face up with one arm next to her head and the other one resting on her stomach. He stares at her. 'Damn. She looks so beautiful right now.' He closes his eyes and smirks, resting a hand over his face, blushing madly.

Winry slowly opens her eyes and sees him. She sits up as he takes his hand away from his face. They look at each other, smiling sleepily. "Good Morning." She says as she grabs one of his hands putting it in her own. "Good Morning sleepy head." She gently nudges him for his remark, then yawns. He yawns soon afterwards. He then grabs her, tumbling back on the bed. She sighs. "We need to get up, Ed." Ed replies groaning. She giggles.

Putting an elbow up to keep himself balanced, he leans over her. She leans up, connecting their lips, kissing him back. He flicks his tongue on her bottom lip, asking for entry. She immediately allows and they explore each other mouths with passion. He gently sucks on her bottom lip when they part, panting, trying to catch their breath.

Smiling then breaking into a fit of giggles, she rolls on top him. Straddling him, she bends down to kiss him again. She stops, sitting up. As she grabs his hands, moving them from her legs to her backside only to move upward and letting him cup her through her tank top and bra. "If you can't find the right words to say, then show me what you are trying to say Edward." She says.

Ed grabbed her wrists, looking her dead in the eyes. "I'm not gonna do anything that you don't want me to do." She strokes his cheek with her hand. "I know." She replies. "I love you too Edward." "I love you more Winry." Ed sits up with her still on her lap. He takes off his shirt as she follows his lead and takes off own her tank top, leaving her in her bra and panties. She then puts her hands behind her back, unhooking her bra and tossing it on the floor.

'Holy shit! Her Boobs!' His mind yells as he looks down at them. "It's ok. You can touch them, Ed. If ... If you um want to that is?" She says nervously. He's stares at her in shock. She brings her hands to his toned chest. She then brings her hands to both sides of his faces, leaning in and kissing him, then brings his hands to her breasts, allowing him to fondle and grope her. They both shudder at the contact, still kissing one another.

Ed then wraps his arms around her waist and rolls her over, leaving him on top. He breaks from her lips and starts kissing her cheek, trailing to her ear. Licks and sucks at her earlobe, moving down to her neck. Leaving kisses and love bites across her neck, he moves down to her breasts. Licking and sucking one nipple for a few moments, then moving onto the other one. Winry closes her eyes, arches her back, panting and moaning at the amount of pleasure Ed is giving her.

He then stops, causing Winry to let a disappointed whimper. He's hovering over, giving her a goofy grin. She pulls him down, giving him a sloppy but passionate kiss. She then slides her hand down his chest. Ed can't help but shudder when she reaches her destination. He moans in her mouth as she fondles his erection.

Grabbing her hands and placing them over her head. "So _hot_." He says breathlessly, causing Winry to shudder. "Damn Winry, you're so beautiful." They both blush, giggling as he kisses her slowly and gently. "Can I touch you, Win?" He politely asks. She replies whispering. "Yes Edward." Slowly moving his hand down her body, his hand finally reaches her core. Touching her thru the fabric, she moans, leaning into his touch.

"Do you like that, Win." He whispers. "P-Please E-Edward!" She says, gasping and moaning when he finds her clitoris. He then moves his hand underneath her panties. Already wet and now covering his fingers with her natural juices. He then stops to completely take off her panties. Moving his hand back to her folds, she shivers and moans when he caresses his thumb across her pleasure button, sinking one of his fingers in her tight tunnel.

She tosses her head as he moves his finger faster, adding a second one. "Ed- Edward. Oh God Yes!" She moans loudly. He kisses down her stomach, flickering his tongue across her clitoris when he moves downwards to her core. Her back arches greatly and her eyes go wide when she sees him in between her legs, feeling a third finger enter her. Moving her hands on top of his head. Moaning and gasping, tightening her grip in his hair as she near her edge. She sits up, wrapping her legs around his head, moaning his name as she comes when he sucks her button in his mouth. She falls back down onto the bed with her arms spread out across it.

He then sits up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Smirking, seeing her laying there, grinning from ear to ear. He lays down next to her, moving her arm onto his chest. She opens her eyes. "Hey there, beautiful." He whispers. Looking teary-eyed at each other, she then pulls him into a kiss, moving herself on top of him.

She sits up, giggling as she sees him shamelessly staring at her boobs. Leaning back down to kiss him again, she moves her hands over his nipples. Breaking the kiss to kiss his cheek moving over to nip at his ear, moving down to chest. Pleasuring each of his nipples, sliding his boxers off at the same.

Leaving kisses down his body, she wraps her hand around his member, squeezing lightly, rubbing it up and down. A moan escapes his lips as his body shudders from the pleasure. She, herself then moves down, in between his legs. She flicks her tongue over the head a few times, earning several moans from Ed before she slowly wraps her lips around him, taking him into her mouth.

Ed grips the bed sheets, moaning. "T-That... This... Fuuuccckkk Winry!" He looks down at the exact moment her head starts bobbing. "Wiiinnnrrryyy! Yes! Fuck yes!" He throws his head back, eyes shut and moves one of his hands to the top of her head, giving her some encouragement. His moans increase in volume as nears his release. The color white is all he sees when he lifts his back a little and finally reaches his climax, moaning her name.

Trying to swallow as much as she can, a little bit drips out of her mouth. She wipes her mouth, giggling at his grin plastered across his face as he tries to catch his breath. She then crawls over and lays next him, placing a hand on his chest. He looks down at her. "I love you Win." He says, smiling. "I love you too, Ed." She replies, smiling as well. He rolls over, wrapping his arm around her, pulling her closer to him.

He strokes her cheek with his hand and she does the same. Lifting himself just up a little bit, leaning over, gently grabbing her chin and kissing her. He then puts his body entirely on her but not crushing her, she parts her legs letting him settle in between them. He breaks the kiss, looking straight into her eyes.

Ed - "We don't have to go any further if you don't want to. If you tell me to stop, I'm stopping. I mean it Winry." Winry smiles as tears leave the corner of her eyes. She then places her hands on either side of his face, pulling him down to kiss him again, passionately.

Parting, she replies. "Make love to me Edward. I want you to show me how much you love me and I'll show you how much I love you in return."

Ed, with tears threating to pour down his face. "I won't give you half of my life, I'll give you all of it. Can you give me all of yours in return? Equivalent Exchange, Winry."

She replies instantly. "Yes. I will give you my whole life Edward in return for yours. Equivalent Exchange, Alchemy Freak." She says grinning. He grins as well. "My Automail Junkie." He says as a few tears fall from his eyes landing on her face. She pulls him back down to kiss him again.

Wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pulling him closer to her, she spreads her legs a little bit farther. He breaks from the kiss, aligns himself against her sex and takes a breath. He pushes into her slowly with some resilience at first. He moaned, feeling the heat that is engulfing him completely. She closes her eyes when the pain hits her hard. He kisses her on the lips, cheek and neck, seeing the pain expression on her face. He stops, allowing her to get used to his size.

Placing his hands on each side of her face, she tries to steady her breathing. She opens her eyes, with tears cascading down them. "I love you Edward." She whispers. "I love you too Winry." He replies, then leans down to kiss her again. She breaks the kiss. "You can move Ed. It doesn't hurt anymore." He nods and starts to pull out, slowly pushing back in. She moves her hips up at the same time.

Both moaning, panting, gasping for air when they eventually find the right rhythm, setting the right pace. He groans as he moves a little faster, grabbing her waist as he pounds into her. Her hands are on his wrists. She then pulls herself up, grabbing onto his neck.

Sitting on his lap, she feels him move deeper inside of her. A moan escapes her lips as well as his. He grabs her wrists, putting them behind her, continuing to thrust into her. Winry throws her head back as he starts licking, sucking on one of her nipples, shuttering and moaning. "Don't Stop! Don't Stop! DON'T STOP! I-I'm oohh." Her whole body shakes with pleasure as she cums, calling his name.

He stops, when she lays her head on his shoulder, trying to catch her breath. She laughs a little before tilting her head to kiss him on the lips. During their make-out session, Ed lays her back down and continues their lovemaking, thrusting into her. He growls and groans, feeling her slick, wet, warm, tight passage tightening around him.

Throwing his head back a little, breaking from the kiss, he pulls himself out of her just as he cums, shouting her name. He looks down, catching his breath, seeing his release on her stomach as well as a little bit on top her sacred core. He grabs the rag from on top of the dresser, wiping her down first then himself, tossing the rag across the room.

Ed lays down next to her, wrapping an arm around her waist pulling her against him. She smiles, he smiles back. Laying in each other's warm for several minutes.

Win - "I wish we could stay in bed for a little longer, but we should wash up. Not to mention we have to meet up with Janine at the diner for breakfast." Ed nods and the both of them get up ready for the day ahead. "I need to make a phone call before we leave." Ed tells her. She nods understandably.

 **End.**


End file.
